


The Marines Hymn

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs discuss a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marines Hymn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoweevils](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twoweevils).



> Written for the prompt: The Marine's Hymn. Lyrics, past and present, can be found at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marines'_Hymn.

Gibbs was happy to lay back and let Tony all the work for once. At least until the very nice humming seemed to turn into actual words.

Gibbs would have been happy to ignore that, too – while Tony often talked during sex, he didn't seem to ever expect a response – but once Gibbs realized what he was saying, he had to stop it.

"You realize those are the wrong words," Gibbs said finally.

Unfortunately, this meant an end not only to the humming, but the contact of mouth against his skin, as well.

Tony looked up and smiled contentedly, resting his chin on Gibbs's sternum. "It's not. I just rewatched the movie last week. And if it was good enough for Jack Palance…"

Gibbs ignored the comment (not because he didn't know the reference, but trying to avoid them getting into movie conversations when there were more important things at hand), and said instead, "It's been 'First to fight for right and freedom' for ninety years, DiNozzo. Considering how often you're telling _me_ to join the 21st century…"

"I don't know, Jethro," Tony said with a smirk (which wasn't as attractive as he thought it was, in Gibbs's opinion) and a small lick to the stomach (which was much more appreciated). "I'd say quite a number of people admire you. And you are definitely the finest I've ever seen."

Gibbs snorts and flipped them over, which just made Tony grin more.

"Well, I can see your flag is definitely unfurled…"

Gibbs growled and enjoyed the shiver that went through Tony. "Shut up or I won't show you my one-armed push-up."


End file.
